danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שיחת משתמש Daniel Ventura/ ו20071223-20080211
המקור:שיחת משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ ו20071223-20080211 ---- ו: ארץ ישראל - סדרה שלישית ---- בדיקת ערנות חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • י"ד בטבת ה'תשס"ח • 04:55, 23 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ערב טוב חזרתי. מה שלומך ? איתן • שיחה 00:34, 25 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) פחה שלום, אנא ראה שיחה:פחה. תודה, גברת תרד • שיחה 08:38, 25 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ויקיפדיה:רשימת מועמדים למחיקה/:צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה צר לי אך "הסיכום" שאתה מציג תחת הדיון בדף שבנושא, ודאי שאינו סיכום של דיון החשיבות שנערך בעניין ומייצג אך ורק את סיכום דעתך. הפניתי לדף השיחה ואין כל צורך להציג את דבריך בפעם המי יודע כמה. מפאת הנימוס אינני מסיר את הדברים, אך אבקשך, להסיר את דבריך שם. אם יש לך מה לחדש, ודאי שתבורך אם תעשה זאת.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 22:00, 25 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : הסיכום מוצג בתור סיכום שלי ולא סיכום הדיון. נדמה לי שגם ל"נידון ל..." נותנים את זכות המילה האחרונה. הרי לא תצפה שאני אתלה את הערך שלי. עלה לי הרעיון לכתוב ערך על "יוני הדואר" בשרות הצבא הבריטי ונילי במלחמת העולם הראשונה. נדמה לי שיונה אחת, שנחתה בחצר המושל התורכי בקיסריה, היא זאת שגרמה לתפיסת נילי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:08, 25 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::נדמה לי שזיהיתי את המקור לאי-ההבנה. לדאבוני, אינך מבחין בינך (ככותב הערך) לבין הערכים שאתה כותב. אין כאן דבר אישי, אבל א-ב בתרבות הדיון כאן היא שאין מציבים העתקים של הודעות במספר דפים נפרדים. אף שלא הצלחת לעשות את ההבחנה, אמרת את המילה האחרונה בדיון על חשיבות הערך, ואחר כך הלכת והעתקת את דבריך גם לדף הדיון על מחיקתו, אף שקיימת הפניה ברורה לדף השיחה ובו דבריך כבר מופיעים (מספר פעמים!). כאמור, אינך נידון לעונש כלשהו בדיון על מחיקת הערך, למען האמת (ללא כל כוונה לפגוע בך!), אינך נושא הדיון כלל, למרות שכך הבנת.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 11:06, 26 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::תודה על כל הערות המועילות. אני מניח כי ניפגש בערכים נוספים. ראה בדף המשתמש שלי את הערכים שאני כותב עכשיו בנושא: ידיעת ארץ ישראל. אשמח אם תעיין בערכים שתמצא בהם ענין ותעיר את הערותיך.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:03, 26 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::::בהחלט אשמח בהזדמנות לעיין בשאר ערכיך. לאור העובדה שהוויקיפדיה יקרה לשנינו, צר לי שבנושא תרבות הדיון איננו מצליחים להגיע להבנהה ולהסכמה באותה קלות.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 15:31, 26 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :אגב, דניאל, יש לך זכות להצביע בהצבעה זו. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 22:01, 26 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :: מעדיף לא. אני סבור שזה לא אתי. אפילו אם הקול שלי עלול להכריע את הכף. תודה על העיצה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:03, 26 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ברירה ערך טוב, אבל ההגדרה לא מדוייקת ויש הרבה להוסיף... אם תסכים, אניח תבנית "בעבודה". יאיר • שיחה 00:14, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : חיובי לחלוטין. בהצלחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:16, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::אני יכול להרחיב, אבל לא הייתי מתחיל בעצמי אז תודה לך! יאיר • שיחה 00:18, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: אתה באמת חושב שיהיה הרבה שיעשו זאת יותר טוב ממך. תתחיל לכתוב ויהיה מי שיימשיך.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:19, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::::לא כל כך הבנתי, אתה מדבר עכשיו על ערכים חדשים? (ועניתי לך בשיחתי) יאיר • שיחה 00:24, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::::עבודה יפה, הוספת שם הרבה דברים חשובים. תעבור בבקשה על מה ששיניתי עכשיו. השתדלתי לשנות בשלבים, עם נימוק בתקציר. יאיר • שיחה 01:45, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::::ואולי כדאי גם לתמצת את הדיון שהבאת בפיסקה "הדיון המרכזי". כרגע זה טקסט כבד קצת. יאיר • שיחה 03:33, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : עשה כל מה שבא לך. אני רוצה רק להוסיף בפתיח את ההגדרה של האנציקלופדיה התלמודית. לאחר התיקונים שלך, אפשר להוריד את תבנית בעבודה. יישר כח. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:11, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) תמונות במורה דרך בארץ ישראל וסוריה דני, דנו בכך רבות. רישיון זה אינו תקף, אין רישיון כזה. אם נראה לך שהתמונות האלה הן בשימוש הוגן, מצא עוד אדם שחושב כמוך, ואז תן לתמונות רישיון שימוש הוגן מסודר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 21:11, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). : האם הציטוט המובא: ". Low grade pictures, published with permission" אינו מספיק. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:32, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) חד משמעית לא מספיק. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 21:34, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). :: אם גם גיל התמונות לא מספיק - מחוק אותן - לא יודע למה, נדמה לי שאתה מגזים !. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:37, 27 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) דני, קרא מה כתבתי. אני לא סבור שזה שימוש הוגן, אך אתה מוזמן לעקוף אותי, ולבקש חוות דעת שנייה. אני לא מגזים, אלו כללי הקרן שנראים לך קשוחים מדי. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 02:51, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). ::אני לא עוקף. תעשה מה שתמצא לנכון. אם בעל האתר מסכים וגיל התמונה הוא מעל 100 שנה. מה עוד צריך לעשות ? סיים את העניין, חבל על הזמן של שנינו. לונץ כתב את המדריך בלי תמונות. גם ערכו יחיה בלי התמונות. תודה על היחס האדיב שלך. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:13, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) רק רגע, באיזה תמונות מדובר? קרוב לוודאי שהתמונות המופיעות בערך אינן בבעלות הוצאת אריאל כלל. התמונות האלה נראות לי מוכרות מאד מספרי תמונות ישנים על פלשתינה, שאת חלקן העליתי לכאן ולויקישיתוף לאחר שפגו זכויות היוצרים לפי כל דין. איפה מופיע הכיתוב: Low grade pictures, published with permission? יתכן שזה בכלל הרשות שקיבל ההוצאה לאור מבעל הזכויות, כאשר הוציאה את הספר בארץ.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 07:13, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :התמונות המדוברות: :שונה מהשאר, לא ברור אם נסרקה מהספר, כנראה מיותרת) :שאלה: האם אפשר לעשות בתמונות האלה שימוש חופשי? תשובה - אפשר, אם נסרקו עותקים מלפני 50 שנה. אם לא נסרקו ונלקחו מהסורק, הזכויות מגיעות לו, ואפשר לבקש ממנו רשות ל[[וק:רח|שימוש חופשי], ולא לשימוש בוויקיפדיה (אין דבר כזה "שימוש בוויקיפדיה") :שאלה: האם אפשר לעשות בתמונות אלה שימוש הוגן? תשובה: לדעתי לא, אתה מוזמן לבקש חוות דעת שנייה. :‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 13:45, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). :# הכיתוב:"Low grade pictures, published with permission" מופיע בסוף הדף הראשון של האתר, ממנו הורדו התמונות. # התמונות לא נסרקו על ידי מספר . הן הורדו באתר כפי שכתוב בקישור בכל תמונה ותמונה . # התמונות, כולל :תמונה:Pic138-m.jpg כולן הורדו מאותו אתר הורדו. התמונה האחרונה צריכה להיות בשימוש בערך שבו מתוארת התנהגות ספני יפו. כרגע אני לא זוכר וגם אין לי זמן לחפש - ערב שבת - זה בוודאי כתוב בדף התמונה למטה.שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:01, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::הנה תמונה חופשית למהדרין של הדואר האוסטרי, ובאיכות הרבה יותר טובה. בטוחני שניתן למצוא גם תמונות חופשיות ואיכותיות מקבילות ליתר התמונות הרלוונטיות, והנה הקישור לחיפוש:הנגטיבים של מאטסון. מגיסטר • שיחה 14:33, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :תודה אלון, והנה התמונה:Austrian Post Office (Jerusalem).jpg. נשמח אם תסייע לאתר תמונות נוספות. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:40, 28 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). דניאל אני מכבד מאוד את עבודתך, אבל שחזור עריכתי בלי התייחסות רצינית בתוספת הכינוי "מתנכל" כאילו שמתי לי למטרה להתנכל לך ולערכיך (או רק לערך זה) אינו מוסיף לכבודך או לכבודי. נימקתי את (כמעט) כל עריכתי, ואני מצפה שאם אתה משחזר אותי תיתן הסבר. הערך לא שלך, ולכן אין כאן בכלל עניין של "תן לי להציג את מה שאני רוצה". ירון • שיחה 23:47, 29 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אני לא מכיר אותך ואתה לא מכיר אותי. לכן איני מייחס לך כוונות. אבל אם אתה לא מאפשר לי להציג את הערך, העומד לפני מחיקה, כפי שאני בניתי אותו על ייסוד המחקר - אין לי לכך כינוי אחר. החוקר מציין את המגבלות של המחקר בתחום הרפואי. אתה בא ומוחק לי 3 פיסקאות המסבירות את זה. אני מוצא פיסקה מעיתון הארץ התומכת בגעת החוקר - אני לא יודע אם לא מחקת אותה כבר. אגב, קישור שבדף הדיון המליצו לי עליו ! אני מפרט את התהליך - מוחק. אני כותב המרכז הפיתוח נמצא בקרית ארבע - אתה מוחק. בסוף נשאר ערך צולע שגם אני הייתי מוחק אותו. הערך מועמד למחיקה. לפי המצב כרגע יימחק. תן לי להציג אותו כפי שהוא נראה לי ואל תתערב. פתאום נדרש מקור לשמנים איתריים. המקור הוא במחקר. מה פתאום נזכרת עכשיו שאין מקור. אנא חדל מלהציק לי. יועבר לדף הדיון על המחיקה‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:55, 29 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::דניאל, הטקסט שכתבת אינו מתאים לאנציקלופדיה. אין כאן כל עניין של "לאפשר להציג". את זה תוכל לעשות בארגז חול. אין בויקיפדיה "בעלות על ערכים" והעובדה שהערך נמצא במרחב הראשי משמעותה שהוא פתוח לביקורת ולשינוי של כל אחד. אנא אל תשתמש בביטוי "התנכלות". אין כאן כל התנכלות אישית אליך. קומולוס • שיחה בואו לעזור בתערוכה 23:57, 29 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::זה יותר פשוט ממה שאתה חושב - כשאתה אומר ש"המחקר" אומר כך וכך, אני מצפה גם שתציג בפנינו איזה מחקר אומר כך וכך. זה נקרא סימוכין. הציטוט מהארץ כמו גם חלקים אחרים (שהיו) בערך נמחקו מהסיבה הפשוטה שכלל לא עסקו בצמחי המרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה. ירון • שיחה 00:00, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: דני, מהיכרותי את ירון לא נראה לי שהוא מתנכל לך או בכלל למישהו. אתה יודע שאני מעריך את עבודתך, אך אף אחד אינו חף מביקורת. איתן • שיחה 00:01, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::: בקורת כן. אבל הפשטת הערך מתוכנו ואחר כך לבוא בטענות שאין בו תוכן - זה לחות לא הוגן. :::: הפיסקה בעיתון הארץ עוסקת בנושא הכללי של צמחי מרפא, אשר מגביל היום את הפיתוח גם באזור זה. האם זה לא שייך ?‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:06, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אין לי ביטוי מתאים. עשיתה את ערך "ערום" - הסרת ממנו כל תוכן ראוי לשמו ! . עדין לא מבין את "סוד" העויינות כלפי הערך הזה. במה הוא זכה. יועבר לדף הדיון למחיקה - למען ההיסטוריה לפחות .‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:06, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: כפי שכתבתי לך, אין לערך זה זכות קיום בפני עצמו. הייתי מעביר את חלקו ל"צמחי מרפא" או ל"צמחי מרפא בארץ ישראל". איתן • שיחה 00:14, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::: הנושא של צמחי מרפא לא מוצא חן בעיני, שכן אין סיכוי כי צמחים אלה יוכרו אי-פעם כצמחי מרפא. אני חושב על ערך בשם צמחי ספר מדבר יהודה, אשר אליו אעביר את תוכן הערך הקיים. הוא יהיה ערך מורחב במסגרת הערך שימושים כלכליים בצמחי ארץ ישראל שיכלול : רהיטי גן, תשמישי קדושה, חומרי הסקה, החומר השחור הזה - אני לא זיכר כרגע את שמו, וגם שימושים קוסמטיים ו"חומרי ריפוי מסורתיים" - הבדלה מוחלטת ממושג התרופות. הערך שימושים כלכליים בצמחי ארץ ישראל יהיה ערך מורחב בצמחיית ארץ ישראל - זאת כרגע התוכנית שלי.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:23, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::::למה דווקא על הספר? מה עם פיסקת "צומח" בערך מדבר יהודה? אתה מחפש כאן מתחת לפנס, לדעתי. זו לא חלוקה הגיונית של המידע, לכתוב את שימושים כלכליים בצמחי ארץ ישראל, אלא אם כן נוצרת פיסקה מאוד ארוכה בכותרת זו בערך ארץ ישראל. קומולוס • שיחה בואו לעזור בתערוכה 18:08, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אזור ים תיכוני שלום דניאל, ערב טוב. אני רואה שאתה עוסק בכתיבת ערך פיטוגאוגרפי (הנושא החביב עלי) חשוב. רציתי רק להפנות את תשומת לבך לערכים הבאים שאולי יהיו לך לעזר: אקלים ים תיכוני, חורש ים תיכוני והצומח הים תיכוני בישראל. בכבוד - דודס • שיחה כ"א בטבת ה'תשס"ח 17:52, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אני לא מתכוון להרחיב בערך. רציתי רק להכחיל ערך פיטוגאוגרפיה. הערכים לעיל אוסיף בראו שם. תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ יציאת ידי חובה דניאל, אני מבקש שלא תכתוב ערכים כדי להכחיל קישורים וכדי לצאת ידי חובה, קל וחומר כשזה לא בתחום הבנתך. התוצאות גם נראות כך - ערכים קצרים שמכילים מידע לא ממצה ממקורות לא עדכניים, וגורלם בכל מקרה אחר היה מחיקה מהירה. ירון • שיחה 22:06, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : המזל שלי שלא אתה היית הבוחן שלי במדעי הבוטניקה. אגב, איפוא אתה למדת את בוטניקה ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:23, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::לא למדתי בוטניקה מעולם, ואיני מתעתד לעשות זאת בשלב כלשהו בחיי. משום מה הסקת שאני מדבר על הערכים שכתבת בבוטניקה, אבל הערתי הייתה כללית. ירון • שיחה 22:36, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: ככלל, אני כותב ערכים רק בתחומים שאני מבין. לעיתים רחוקות, אם יש לי עניין ואני לא מבין אכתוב ערך (לא זכור לי כרגע אבל לא אהסס). . לשמחתי הספקתי ללמוד מקצועות רבים ...אני לא סבור כי עלי להציג פה את תולדות חיי. עשיתי זאת שהתחלתי לכתוב. אם אתה דווקא סקרן, אשלח לך במייל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:42, 30 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::::אם אתה כותב לדבריך רק בתחומים שאתה מבין, אז כנראה שהבעיה היא המקורות שעליהם אתה מסתמך (ספורים מדי, ישנים מדי) או הדרך בה אתה מתנסח. אני אכן סקרן. ירון • שיחה 00:23, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : מן הסתם: גם זה וגם זה. אם תתן לי דוגמא אנסה לעמוד על שורש הבעיה (בהנחה שיש כזאת).לילה טוב. אם אתה סקרן תתאזר עד מחר. להתראות מחר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:27, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) העברה העברה מויקיפדיה:רשימת מועמדים למחיקה/:צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה : תגיד לי, הכל כשר בעינך כדי למחוק ערך זה. למה אתה מעביר מכאן מידע רלוונטי לנושא. בוקר טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:11, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::קרא את שכתבתי בנימוקי ההעברה ואז הגב. לדאבוני, לאור ההתלבטות האתית שהבעת באשר להצבעתך בדיון זה. עלי לומר לך מפורשות שסגנון הויכוח שאתה מנהל, ניסיונות השכנוע הריקים מתוכן, וההתקפות האישיות, חרגו מזמן מכל אמת מידה מוסרית המקובלת בדיונים כאן.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 10:17, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::אתה כותב:" קראתי את המאמר ואין הוא עוסק בצמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה, אלא בקשר שבין טיב הקרקע לבין שמנים נדיפים הנמצאים בצמח אזובית המדבר. " - איך כבר הספקת לקרוא 50 דף ? אגב, ההגדרה של ספר המדבר כוללת גם את ההר המרכזי של הנגב ובקעת הירדן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:14, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::50 עמודים? מהיכן אתה יודע? קראת את המאמר? המאמר באורך של פחות מרבע ממספר העמודים שציינת ואני קורא מהר מאד. הדיון הזה אינו מוסיף לך כבוד. חבל.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 10:20, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::: אני ממתין למאמר, אך מההפניה יש 119 עמודים - מעמוד 1135 עד 1254. מוחזר למקום הטבעי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:27, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::::שלח לי הודעה בדואר אלקטרוני ואשמח לשלוח לך את המאמר.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 10:29, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::::המאמר מתחיל בעמ' 1235 ולא כפי שציינת. מתוך 20 עמודים, שניים מוקדשים לביבליוגרפיה ולפחות שישה עמודים נוספים (אולי קצת יותר בסה"כ) מוקדשים לטבלאות מפורטות. את הנוסחאות לא ספרתי ב"טרה", יש ודאי לקרוא אותן בעיון.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 10:39, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) המאמר נשלח אליך במייל. ועתה לשאלתך: "תגיד לי, הכל כשר בעינך כדי למחוק ערך זה." צר לי לומר, על אף שאני מודע לגילך, שיש לך לא מעט חוצפה בשאלה הזו. ביום 25.12.07 העליתי את הערך למחיקה, בהודעה לאקונית שמפנה לדיון החשיבות שנערך בדף השיחה של הערך. למיטב זכרוני, במשך למעלה משנה שאני פעיל כאן לא העליתי ערך אחר להצבעה כזו (אולי טעיתי ועשיתי זאת פעם אחת). הערך הועלה להצבעה מנימוקים ענייניים שלא היה להם דבר איתך, אלא אך ורק עם תוכנו של הערך. במשך חמישה ימים ישבתי ושתקתי. לא אמרתי דבר בעניין זה לטוב, או לרע. אתה לעומת זאת קפצת 10 דקות לאחר שעלה הערך לדיון מחיקה וכתבת בצמוד להפניה לשיחה בדף הערך: אבקש להציג את הסיכום:. שקר בוטה, שלשמחתי אחר כך תיקנת אותו. מאז ועד אתמול (30.12.07) כתבת לפחות 11 הודעות בשיחה על מחיקת הערך. אני לא הגבתי כלל. לאחר חמישה ימים, ולאור השתלטותך המוחלטת על הדיון (בהודעות אשר לא הוסיפו דבר על הודעותיך הקודמות בשיחת החשיבות, או שהיו לא רלבנטיות לחלוטין), בקשתי ממך לחדול. בתגובה, הגברת עוד יותר את קצב ההודעות, בטענה שאתה צריך "להתגונן"... ולאחר כל זאת, יש לך עוד את החוצפה לבוא ולשאול אותי האם הכל כשר בעיני? כדאי שתתבונן במראה ואם עדיין תמצא שם את עצמך, ודאי תתנצל.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 11:30, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : הערה "האם הכל כשר בעיני?" התיחסה למחיקות החוזרות ונשנות, בערך ואחר כך בדף השיחה, כולל הקטע לעיל. מחיקות, אשר השאירו את הערך ללא תוכן. מכאן לא היה מרחק רב עד לריבוי המשתמשים שהציעו את מחיקתו. (אני נמנע בקושי מהצגת תקדימים להתנהגות כזאת). מינימום של יחס בין שותפים לנושא, אמור להיות מתן רשות להציג את העמדה. את זה אינך מאשר לי עד לרגע זה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:00, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::ניפוח הערך כדי למשוך מצביעים ללא כל קשר לרלוונטיות התוכן אינה צעד מקובל, ולכן התוכן נמחק שוב ושוב. עמדתך הוצגה הרבה פעמים, לכן לא ברור לי על מה אתה מדבר. ולבסוף - גם אני מוחה על ההתקפות האישיות שלך על (חלק מ) המסנגרים על הערך. ירון • שיחה 14:05, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : לא מסכים לחלוטין עם דבריך. לא היה "ניפוח הערך " אלה החזרת הערך למצבו המקורי. אשר ל"התקפות האישיות" - אם כוונת לעיל - ראה תגובתי . כל טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:11, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::כיוונתי לכמה דברים. באשר לתחילת דבריך - אם החזרת הערך למצבו המקורי כללה את ניפוחו תוך הכללת פרטים לא רלוונטיים - הרי שאנחנו מכנים את אותו הדבר בשמות אחרים. אתה אולי בחרת להתעלם מזה - אני קראתי לילד בשמו. ירון • שיחה 15:24, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: יישר כח לחוצפה הצברית - מה הייתי עושה בלעדיה. לפעמים "סייג לחוכמה שתיקה" ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:29, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :זולת העלאת תבנית המפנה להצבעת המחיקה, לא ביצעתי בערך עריכות כלשהן! על מה אתה שח? את העריכות שבוצעו בידי חברי קהילה אחרים, כולל קיצוץ רדיקלי בפרטים חסרי רלבנטיות שהופיעו בערך, אני רוצה כניסיונות נואשים להציל את הערך ממחיקה, ולא להיפך! ניסיונות שלדאבון ליבי רק מדגישים את העובדה כי לערך הזה אין זכות קיום כאן ובמקרה הטוב, הנושא ראוי (בשלב המחקר הנוכחי!) להערת אגב, או לכל היותר פיסקה בערך אחר. ההפחדות החוזרות ונישנות שלך כי אם ימחק הערך יאבד מידע כלשהו, אף הן מסע תעמולה שאין לו יסוד. שמור את הערך, אם אתה חושש כל כך בארגז חול שלך. ואת הקמצוץ שניתן ללמוד ממנו, הוסף מאוחר יותר במקום הרלבנטי. הערך הזה:צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה, כפי שהוא וברמת הידע שאליה הפנית עד עתה על הנושא, לא צריך להיות כאן. :למרות זאת, ולאור העובדה כי נותרו יומיים עדיין להצבעה הזו, אני איתן בנבואתי שהערך ישאר "ולו רק מתוך כבוד להשקעתו הרבה של דני בערכים שונים ומגוונים." כפי שכתב מי שכתב.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 19:27, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::ואולי להפך? אולי עסקינן דווקא בקיצוץ וגימוד הערך על מנת לקדם את מחיקתו? אם אתה שואל אותי, זו דווקא תופעה רווחת הרבה יותר מן התופעה ההפוכה ואני יכול לספק דוגמאות למכביר, אם כי במייל, כדי לא להלבין פנים ברבים. :::אגב, GB, אם בהימורים עסקינן אז אני מהמר דווקא שהערך ימחק. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • כ"ב בטבת ה'תשס"ח 19:29:10 ::::אם כך יקרה, אזמין אותך לפלפל מצוין בכיכר פריז בחיפה.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 19:32, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) שבע האחיות שלום דניאל. אבקשך לקרוא בשבע עיניים את הערך שבע האחיות (קטע כביש), ואם תגלה בו משפט שהתגלגל לערך בשלמותו, או כמעט בשלמותו, ממאמרו של יהודה זיו, מחק נא אותו, לבל נחטא בהפרת זכויות יוצרים. תודה, דוד שי 22:08, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:09, 31 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) פניותיך לחברי קהילה בניסיון לשנות הצבעתם צר לי שאתה ממשיך בהתנהגות הרחוקה מכל תרבות דיון הוגנת. תוכן פנייתך היום לחברי קהילה שהצביעו בעד מחיקת הערך, אינה עולה בקנה אחד עם האמת! ואתה יודע זאת היטב. כתבת: זוהי הצהרה שאין לה דבר וחצי דבר עם תוכנו של המאמר, אותו קראנו שנינו. מעבר לעובדה שהמאמר עוסק בהיבט אחד מאד מסויים של צמח אחד בודד: אזובית המדבר, לכל אורך המאמר המדובר, לא נאמרה ולו מילה על תכונות המרפא של אזובית המדבר! לכן, המאמר חסר כל קשר לערך צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה, אשר אמור לעסוק בתכונות המרפא של צמחים באזור גיאוגרפי מסוים בארץ ישראל. אנא הפסק להטעות. המטרה אינה מקדשת את כל האמצעים וחבל שכך אתה מתנהג.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 15:28, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) : האם הפקת השמן האתרי אינה קשורה עם נושא צמחי המרפא ? זה נושא הקובע את הפוטנציאל ! לפחות אל תמחוק את דברי - סתור אותם אבל לא להפעיל את המחיקון.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:34, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::אתה ראית במאמר הזה מילה על תכונות השמנים הנדיפים בהם מדובר? אתה ראית במאמר הזה משפט אחד המתאים להצהרתך: "ממנו הפיקו לקחים לגבי הנושא בכללו."? באמת, יש גבול ואתה חצית אותו מזמן. ::לא מחקתי את דבריך והאשמתך זו שקרית ומרושעת. דברים חסרי כל רלבנטיות לדיון המחיקה, שאותם החלטת לשים דווקא שם, הועברו למקומם הנכון והמתאים.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 15:42, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::"הועברו למקומם הנכון והמתאים" - האם זו לא מחיקה ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:44, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::::אם זו מחיקה במילון שלך, כנראה שאנחנו לא דוברים את אותה שפה. האמת היא שחשדתי בכך מזה זמן.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 15:56, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) : תודה על המחמאה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:58, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) צמחיית ארץ ישראל שלום דניאל, אני שמח שלקחת על עצמך להרחיב את הערך החשוב צמחיית ארץ ישראל. חוץ מהפרק שימושיים כלכליים בצמחים שלדעתי לא כתוב היטב בינתיים (ועל כך הערתי בדף השיחה), שאר העבודה בערך, וכן רוב המקורות נראים כניצנים לערך טוב. אנא ידע אותי כשתסיים את כתיבת הערך, כדי שאוכל לעבור עליו. בברכה, ערן 23:47, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) : תודה. אשתדל בהקדם. אם לא יהיה לי צורך לבזבז את זמני על הגנת ערכים שכתבתי. די לי באחד שנמחק - למרות בקשותי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:57, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) אדמות מדינה שלום דניאל. מצאתי בערך אדמות מדינה שכתבת משפט שמעיד על חוסר הבנה גמור. אבקשך להתמקד בכתיבה בנושאים שאתה מומחה בהם, כדי להימנע מכתיבת שטויות. דוד שי 23:53, 1 בינואר 2008 (IST) : אכן איני משפטן. אבל מוכר לי היטב הנושא של "אדמות מדינה". וכן ידועה לי שתוקפו היום הוא בהתאם לתחיקה העות'מאנית. ולכן, כאשר קראתי במורה דרך בארץ ישראל וסוריה הגדרה טובה למונח "אדמות מדינה". החלטתי לצטט אותה. הערך מורכב מהציטוט. אך על מנת להבהירו הבאתי גם מובאה, שוב מצוטטת, ממקור: "לפי המובא באתר חברת עורכי דין ישראלנט לישראל בנושא רשימת חוקים - חוקי משפחה: "בפקודה זו יהיו למונחים הבאים הפירושים דלקמן, מלבד אם ענין הכתוב יחייב פירוש אחר -" ומה החלטה לשנות - במקום פיסקה זאת כתבת : "לפי דיני הירושה" - את זה בדיוק לא כתבתי היות ואני לא משפטן. אמנם פיסקה זו מופיעה בהמשך, אבל השארתי למשפטן להגיש אותה - אם יימצא לנכון - תוך מתן הסבר. לא רציתי לצטט מהחוק ללא הבנת הרקע. ערך זה הוא יוצא מהכלל, בשל החשיבות שלו, הרי בפרשנות שלו תלויה, בין השאר, האחיזה שלנו ביהודה ושומרון. מדריך לונץ לנושא עודד אותי למלא משבצת ריקה. מצאתי הסבר פשוט וראשוני והפכתי ערך אדום לכחול. למרות אי-ההבנה שלי הנושא החוק הישראלי, אולי אכתוב עוד ערך בנושא זה, הגיע אלי מחקר מקיף על שיטת ניהול המקרקעין ביהודה ושומרון - לפי כל החוקים - חוץ מהחוק הישראלי שאינו חל על האזור - מפי אחד המקצוע המעולים בתחום. אגב, הייתי נותן למצג המתואר מילה יותר עדינה "כתיבת שטויות". גם לא הייתי מכנה זאת "חוסר הבנה גמור (הדגשה שלי)". אבל כל אדם וסגנונו עימו. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:46, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) בתור מומחה לספר יהודה נא ברר לי האם ח'ירבת אל-קרייתין ותל קריות שליד עמשא וסוסיא הם אותו המקום. איתן • שיחה 23:00, 2 בינואר 2008 (IST) כלומר, מצאתי מקור, אבל אני רוצה אימות, ואם אפשר גם תמונה. איתן • שיחה 00:00, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) : זה אחד המקומות שלא בקרתי בהם. אולי בפעם הבאה,בהרי חברון, אבקר שם. במפה של "קשת ענן" אלו שני מקומות שונים: תל קריות - אליו מובילה דרך, בגובה 646 מטר מעל פני הים, עם חורבות מפוזרות. חרבת עמודי קריות, זו נקודה קטנה בשטח, בגובה 810 מטר מעל פני הים. אבל אני חושב שאחזור אליך, יש לי עוד דברים אחדים לבדוק באזור. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:05, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) מרוב מהומה שכחתי לברך אותך על השנה הפורייה שלך כאן, נקווה שהשנה הבאה תהיה אף יותר. מזל טוב, אם גם מעט עצוב בימים אלה, אבל כזו היא ויקיפדיה.. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • כ"ד בטבת ה'תשס"ח 23:35:20 : תודה. אין לנו ויקיפדיה אחרת ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:58, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) דניאל שלום. שלחתי מייל. סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 21:54, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) מחיקת דף שיחת משתמש דניאל, הדף משמש לתקשורת עם המשתמש. היסטורית הדף חשובה גם למי שכתבו בדף ולאנשי הקהילה ואינו ברשות המשתמש (שלא כמו דף המשתמש). על כן אין למחוק דפי שיחה, אלא אם יש סיבה מיוחדת. שנילי • שיחה 21:55, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) : אם זה נתון להחלטתי. מחוק. כמו את שאר הערכים שלי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:07, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::זהו שדף השיחה לא נתון להחלטתך, פרט לארכוב. 22:09, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) דני?! דניאל, אין לי מושג מה הביא לשינוי, אני רק מקווה שתחזור בך במהרה. תרומתך ונוכחותך חשובות מדי. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 22:28, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST). מייל נשלח איתן • שיחה 22:34, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) : איתן - עדין לא הגיע. המצב הנוכחי פוגע בבריאותי. כאשר תסתיים "מתקפת - הבהרת חשיבות" ו"מחיקה" - נחזור. בינתיים אמשיך לכתוב אבל לא לעקוב אחרי מה שקורא. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:38, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) :: בדוק שוב ::: הגיע. תודה. השבתי. להתראות. מחברים חביבים לא נפרדים כמו מערכים ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:41, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) דני, מה קרה? מחקתי קודם כמה דפים שביקשת למחוק, אבל פתאום אני שם לב שאתה מבקש למחוק בסיטונות, כולל את דף המשתמש שלך? אני מקווה שאתה לא נוטש אותנו... יותר נכון, אני חושש שזה המצב... מדוע? אלדד • שיחה 23:15, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) :המצב הנוכחי פוגע בבריאותי. כאשר תסתיים "מתקפת - הבהרת חשיבות" ו"מחיקה" - נחזור. בינתיים אמשיך לכתוב אבל לא לעקוב אחרי מה שקורא‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:27, 3 בינואר 2008 (IST) הפיגוע בנחל תלם "הגירסה הרשמית" שהוספת איננו אלא קטע סאטירי של עמנואל שילה, בסגנונו האופייני, כפי שיהיה לך ברור אם תקרא אותו בקביעות. ממילא, הסרתי את כל הפיסקה. ‏DGtal‏ 13:11, 4 בינואר 2008 (IST) :דני, יש לרבים מאיתנו גם כבוד אליך וגם נכונות שתמשיך לתרום בצורה חיובית. לשם כך אנחנו נעזרים בסבלנות רבה ומנסים שוב ושוב להגיע איתך להבנה כיצד מתנהל מיזם אנציקלופדי זה. נראה שאנחנו נתקשה לשמור על סבלנותינו זו לאורך זמן. אנא, לטובת כולנו ולתפארת הוויקיפדיה היחידה בעברית, שקול צעדיך. תודה. שנילי • שיחה 14:22, 4 בינואר 2008 (IST) הפרת זכויות יוצרים בעקבות ציטוט שהכנסת לערך הפיגוע בנחל תלם ואחר כך לדף השיחה שלו, מעשה שמהווה הפרת זכויות יוצרים, נאלצתי למחוק את שני הדפים, ולשחזרם בלי התוספת שלך. אין זו פעם ראשונה שאני מעיר לך על בעיות זכויות יוצרים. כל זמן שאינך מבין את גבולות הציטוט המותר, אבקשך לא לצטט דבר. ברמה האישית אוסיף שהמחשבה שמישהו מסוגל לכתוב סאטירה על אירוע שבו נרצחו שני צעירים, מעוררת בי חלחלה. דוד שי 15:42, 4 בינואר 2008 (IST) תגובה ראה תגובתי בשיחת משתמש:דוד שי#סאטירה. דוד שי 18:29, 5 בינואר 2008 (IST) ישפטו הקוראים שלום ונטורה. קצת מיותר מה שהוספת. אודה לך אם תמחק. סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 14:53, 6 בינואר 2008 (IST) : מתוך ההערכה. יבוצע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:03, 6 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::תודה. סקרלט • שיחה • שיחת משתמש [[נחל תלם תודה על הערך היפה. הוא גם אקטואלי מאוד, לצערנו. ברי"א • שיחה • כ"ט בטבת ה'תשס"ח • 22:53, 6 בינואר 2008 (IST) דניאל נראה כי אתה נכנס לויקי. האם תוכל להוריד את ההודעה מראש דף השיחה שלך? תודה מראש, נוי 19:34, 7 בינואר 2008 (IST) : אתה צודק אני "נכנס לויקי" אבל בתדירות נמוכה. הייתי ב-14:00 עשר דקות ועכשיו אהייה 5 דקות. אני בתהליך גמילה מהויקיפדיה. לכן עדיף כי ההודעה תשאר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:19, 7 בינואר 2008 (IST) דני אני מזכיר לך להשיג לי בבקשה תמונה של תל קריות ומידע נוסף. איתן • שיחה 22:15, 8 בינואר 2008 (IST) טילדה לא הבנתי, מה שפירסמת בדף האדום זו כתבה לטילדה הבאה? אם כן, תמחוק אותה במהירות מהדף האדום ותשלח לי במייל. עשה זאת בהקדם האפשרי, לא אמורים לפרסם כתבות לפני פירסום הטילדה. זה הורס את כל הרעיון. אתה מוזמן אף לבקש ממפעיל למחוק את הגירסה הנ"ל. נעה 22:53, 8 בינואר 2008 (IST) : בוצע. להבא כדאי להבהיר זאת בדף האדום בצורה יותר ברורה. בהצלחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:01, 8 בינואר 2008 (IST) בתהליך גמילה מויקיפדיה מה היעד היומי? השבועי? הכללי? יש לך גרף שאיפה? מה קורה אם אתה חורג? מי משגיח עליך? מה אם חרגת ואני מבקש משהו, העונש עלי? יש סיכוי שתעמוד ביעד? מה הפרס המחכה? האם היעד הסופי הוא החוצה מוויקי? האם אני מבלבל את המוח? חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • ב' בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 06:03, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) : כל הכבוד לתשומת הלב. אני חותר לכך שלא אגזים בעבודה זו . אעשה זאת עוד ימים אחדים. אני מבקש להגיע למסגרת סבירה. השיטה היא מעקב פומבי. תוצאה ישירה, עכשיו 6:07 לפי שעון ישראל, אני עולה לתפילה, ללימוד דף יומי ולכולל. רק ב-14:00 אשוב לאינטרנט. הפומביות מחייבת. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:08, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) אחראי לטיפול דחוף שאלת מי אחראי ל"לטיפול דחוף", והתשובה פשוטה מאד: אתה, כמו כל שאר עורכי ויקיפדיה. לחצ כאן לעריכה: . נסה לעמוד בכללים שכתובים שם, אבל היה נועז ... --אמיר א. אהרוני • בואו לתקן קישורי בינויקי! • ג' בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 19:29, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) :לא מדויק, בתבנית רשומים שני מפקחים מתנדבים, אבל כל אחד מוזמן לערוך. נוי 19:30, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::דניאל, ראה את תגובתי לדבריך בשיחת התבנית. כמובן שהינך מוזמן להוסיף ערכים ככל המשתמשים, אבל אחד-אחד, ולא בבת אחת, כדי שבאמת כולם יוכלו להוסיף. זהר דרוקמן - I♥Wiki‏ 19:50, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::: זה היה חד פעמי. שלושת הערכים הם מקבץ אחד. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:40, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) עיקר וטפל שים לב - מקווה ישראל אינו המקום הנכון למפרט טכני של הדווידקה והשימוש המבצעי בה. זה ערך על בית ספר. אנא הקפד להתמקד בעיקר. ‏odedee • שיחה 20:24, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) : לא תאמין. עכשיו זו תגובה לעניין. הכרתי את היוצר בביקורי במקוה ישראל. אשיר רק את החוויה של הבום שהוא עשה באזור מקוה - כל הלילה לא ישנו בגלל הבום - גם הערבים. לייצר מרגמה המסגריה, שלא הייתה מאמין איך היא ניראת - זה הפלא. הערות כאלה אשמח לקבל ממך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:40, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) העתיק חלק מהפרק לערך מקוה ישראל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:40, 9 בינואר 2008 (IST) התראה בכוונתי לשכתב את אבן בטוטה שכתבת. אם רצונך לשפר אותו בעצמך לפני שאגיע אליו, זו ההזדמנות. באופן כללי, נראה לי ראוי שתעזור לשפר ערכים קיימים שיצרת וסומנו כדורשים עבודה נוספת, לפני שאתה נוטש אותם במצב בעייתי ועובר לכתוב ערכים נוספים. ‏odedee • שיחה 04:09, 10 בינואר 2008 (IST) :ככלל אתה צודק. # תודה על ההצעה ואני מאחל לך הצלחה. # להערתך "באופן כללי, נראה לי ראוי שתעזור לשפר ערכים קיימים שיצרת וסומנו כדורשים עבודה נוספת, לפני שאתה נוטש אותם במצב בעייתי ועובר לכתוב ערכים נוספים." - לצערי היא מיותר לחלוטין, שהרי היא מובנת מאליה. תכתוב אותה רק אם תמצא עניין לעורר את .... # בערך הזה השקעתי המון זמן - ראה גירסאות קודמות - גם בבניה, גם בעריכה וגם בקיצוץ שעשיתי ל-40% מגודלו המקורי. ולכן ידידי הנכבד הערה זו מיותרת אלא אם ... # אם תטפל בערך תנסה להחזיר את התמונה על "אורחה" שדוד שי מחק. הרי זו התמונה החשובה ביותר בערך שכן את דרכו ביבשה עשה באורחה. # בתמונות מופיע אישור בקבלתי לשימוש בכל חומר האתר. בהצלחה. ואנא אל תעורר את עצבי, אם אין הכרח בכך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:57, 10 בינואר 2008 (IST) :עצביך אינם מענייני. אם עריכותיך פוגעות בערכי האנציקלופדיה, העניין יתוקן, במידת הצורך על ידי הסרתן המלאה. במסגרת שיפור הערך נתקלתי בפסקה שהוספת לבייג'ינג, ונאלצתי להסיר כמעט את כולה. אם הוספת את מעללי אבן בטוטה באופן דומה בערכים נוספים, ציין אותם כאן בבקשה, שכן ניכר כי אינך מבדיל בין העיקר והטפל. התוספות שלך גורמות דיספרופורציה בערכים ומציגות את ויקיפדיה באור נלעג, ויש להסירן. ‏odedee • שיחה 04:16, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) :: אכן אתה באמת חמוד. לא חשבתי שעד כדי כך. בהצלחה בעקבות אבן בטוטה. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:48, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::: אם הייתה קורא את דף השיחה, לא הייתה שואל את השאלה ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:53, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) תודה על השיפור בערך כפר נוער מוטי 19:18, 10 בינואר 2008 (IST) דניאל אני מאוד מעריך את כתיבתך ומבין את התרעמותך, אך הייתי רוצה שתענה לי על שאלתי בדף השיחה שלי. תודה מראש, נוי 10:43, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) :אנא השב. נוי 10:46, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) תבנית:בעבודה שלום דניאל. ברצוני להזכירך שתבנית נועדה רק לערכים שאתה ממש עובד עליהם, כדי למנוע התנגשות עריכה. אבקשך להסיר אותה מערכים שבהם אינה נחוצה. דוד שי 13:26, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) : רשמתי לפני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:21, 12 בינואר 2008 (IST) כפר ילדים ביקרתי היום במקום, לבקשתך. הוספתי לערך תמונות ומידע. שבת שלום.אלמוג*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 14:55, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) : נכנסתי במקרה לויקיפדיה ומצאתי את התמונות.. יישר כח. עכשיו אחפש את הספר "ילדי היורה" ויהיה לנו ערך מלא מידע. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:58, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) מועתק לדף השיחה של הערך‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:58, 11 בינואר 2008 (IST) אבן בטוטה כיוון שאתה מתעניין בדמות תהיתי אם קראת את Tim Mackintosh-Smith, Travels of Ibn Battutah. ISBN 033049113X ב-YES מוקרנת בזמן האחרון סדרה מרתקת בת שלושה פרקים שהמחבר עשה, בה הוא עוקב אחר מסעותיו של אבן בטוטה: Camels, Courts and Concubines.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 21:13, 12 בינואר 2008 (IST) :אולי יפתיע אותך: אין לי yes ולא כבלים. מכל מקום תודה על תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:21, 12 בינואר 2008 (IST) תמונות מאוד יפות. סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 21:46, 12 בינואר 2008 (IST) משקי הפועלות ראיתי שעדיין אין ערך על משק פועלות. חיפשתי מידע ולא מצאתי, ולדעתי אתה יכול לעזור בנושא. אשמח (אם תרצה) לעזור לכתוב את הערך. ואגב, בזמנו הבטחת ערך על משק ילדים מוצא. סופר מריו : על משק ילדים מוצא התחלתי לכתוב. על משק פועלות אני משאיר לך. לעפולה יש לי סנטימנטים אישיים ולכן כתבתי את ראשית הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:59, 12 בינואר 2008 (IST) תבנית "בעבודה" הסרתי את מהערך צמחיית ארץ ישראל, לאחר שחלפו 12 יום מאז עריכתך האחרונה שם, ומעברך לעריכת ערכים רבים שאינם קשורים לערך זה. אני שב ואומר לך: הנחת תבנית "בעבודה" ללא עבודה אינטנסיבית על הערך, אלא מסיבה אחרת, פוגעת בהתפתחותה של ויקיפדיה, ואין לעשות זאת. אבקשך להשתמש בתבנית זמן קצר ככל האפשר, ולהסירה מערכים שבהם אין צורך בה. דוד שי 08:37, 13 בינואר 2008 (IST) :פשוט שכחתי. זה קורה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:41, 13 בינואר 2008 (IST) חנה מייזל היי, אנא שים לב להערתי בשיחת תמונה:חנה מייזל.jpg. ערןב 14:59, 15 בינואר 2008 (IST) : בוצע‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:26, 15 בינואר 2008 (IST) חיטבת ביניים העברתי את הערך לחטיבת ביניים בישראל כי הערך מדבר אך ורק על הנעשה בישראל חנה ק. 00:23, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) :מצויין. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:37, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) מטעמי נוחיות ההתכתבויות, לאחר מתן תשובה, הן עוברות לאירכוב דרומא (עלון) נתקלתי במקרה בערך ונדהמתי מרמת הפירוט הלא רלוונטית, שלא לדבר על הכתיבה הלא נייטרלית. נאלצתי להסיר את רוב התוכן, שהתייחס לגיליון מסוים ולא דיבר על העיתון. ‏odedee • שיחה 20:56, 15 בינואר 2008 (IST) : חדלתי כבר מתגובות. # תוכן הרשימות שמחקתה מתארות את הבעיות הייחודיות של האזור. האם זו לא מטרת העיתון האזורי ! # הרי על חנוכה הם יכולים לקרוא במקומות נוספים. # יש לי עוד גיליונות ורציתי להציג עוד בעיות ייחודיות לאזור. אבל אין לי עניין בכך. # ' יש לך הצלחה עצומה בחיסול המוטיבציה שלי' . # הערך על מסעות יעקב ד'אנקונה אל עיר האור - כבר לא יושלם ועוד. # רק אסיים את הערכים הקשורים בבית ספר חקלאי ועוד קצת בידיעת ארץ ישראל # ואז אני מקוה שיהיה לי את האומץ להגיד לך ולכמותך שלום. ואז, כל הערכים יהיו רלוונטים' - נייטרלים'. אגב, אתה צודק, שכחתי "לדבר על העיתון" - לא כתבתי כי העיתון מודפס על נייר, בבית דפוס וכ"ו...‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:25, 15 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::חבל שאתה מתרגז. אתה כותב תערובת של ערכים נפלאים, ערכים חלקיים וערכים שנראים לך חשובים אבל לאחרים לא. מאחר והויקפדיה היא מיזם משותף ולא בלוג, גם משתתפים אחרים מחווים את דעתם לגבי הערכים. אקח לדוגמא את הערך דרומא מול בית ספר תיכון. הערך בית ספר תיכון, (או הערך על חנה שוחט) הם ערכים בסיסיים שחייבים (לדעתי) להופיע בכל אנציקלופדיה. לעומת זאת ערך על עיתון, או על מחקר הנוגע לצמחים בספר מדבר יהודה הם בעלי חשיבות משנית ויהיו רבים שיתהו האם הם חשובים או לא. אחת הדרכים להימנע ממפח נפש היא לשקלל חשיבות ולשאול את עצמך האם הערך היה מופיע באנציקלופדיה העברית. המורה 10:08, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) חזות אנציקלופדית בתושבה להמורה ארחיב מעט את הנושא: לדעתי היתרון של הויקיפדיה על האנציקלופדיה העברית, אשר אישית, קראתי את הכרכים הראשונים שלה כמעט במלואן: # מתן ביטוי לדעות שונות בתוך ערך אחד. # קיום דף שיחה לתגובות ומידע נוסף. # עדכניות. (אני חושב שבגלל זה , בין השאר, פחתה חשיבות האנציקלופדיה העברית) ה'יתרון': הערך נכתב על אקדמאי, נבדק על ידי אקדמאי - שניהם מאותו תחום, ובפיקוח, לפחות אז, של ישעיהו ליבוביץ. כל ערך נשא ראשי תיבות של שם מחברו בתוספת מקורות. ללא ספק זו הייתה אנציקלופדיה בעלת רמה. ה'חסרונות:: # רק דעה אחת באה לידי ביטוי ורק אם היא התאימה לדיסציפלינה המדעית, אשר לדעתי אינה חזות הכל. # יוקר ההפקה: שכר הכותבים, הדפסה במכונות הכתיבה ההיסטוריות, ההדפסה , ההגההה וכ"ו וכמובן והתפוצה הלא מספקת # חוסר עדכניות '''מסקנה: כל הניסיונות לתת לויקיפדיה "חזות אנציקלופדית" לקחת דוגמא ממנה הם לשווא. : ולגופו של עניין, "דרומא" הוא בטאון של תושבי "דרום הרי חברון" . האם אין לו זכות להופיע בןיקיפדיה ? (אגב, לא אתפלא שלפי ה"מסורת" הוא יימחק ). במקרה היו שם 3 מאמרים שדנו הנושאים בעלי עניין לציבור , לפחות הציבור שאני שייך אליו. האם תמנע את הצגת העובדה שיש בטאון כזה או פירסום איזכור ( ורק תמצית) של מאמרים על בעיות קריטיות . אני תמה ! ::אולי אשלים באותו עניין "חזות אנציקלופדית" # כתבתי ערך על הציפור פרינצסה. הוא נמחק בטענה: "חשיבות אנציקלופדית לא הובהרה" למרות שיש ערך מקביל בגרמנית ואתר אינטרנט מלא מידע על התנהגות הציפור . החשיבות היא במידע ובתרומה לתודעה הציבורית של שמירת הטבע. אבל הפליא אותי יותר מכל הטיעון המדעי, אשר לדעתי ללא כל יסוד. חקר התנהגות ציפורים בתנאי טבע אינו יכול להתבצע בצורה מדעית. אין שום אפשרות לבחור מדגם מקרי'' של ציפורים נודדות ולקיים מעקב אחריהן שנים. מה שכן, יש מעקב אחרי ציפורים נבחרות ומזה ניתן לנסח השערות. לא יותר ולא פחות. לצערי לא הצלחתי לשכנע. # כתבתי פרק על זוגיות הציפורים. הפרק נמחק ! הביאו לי מקורות מדעיים לזוגיות : כולן הן על זוגיות 'שלא בטבע, מהסיבה לעיל הן פחות רלוונטיים: אין בהכרח קשר בין התנהגות חופשית לבין התנהגות - אפילו בספארי. # אסיים בצמחי המרפא. מחקר מדעי לא ייתכן כלל. הדיסציפלינה של מדעי הרפואה אינה כוללת אותן בתחומה. לכן גם לא יהיה מחקר מדעי על יעילות תרופות אלה. אז מה, ביקשו ממני להציג מחקרים. פשוט אין. '''מקוה שיהיה לך סבלנות לקרוא עד הסוף תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:00, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::מכיוון שכבר הגעתי לכאן להשאיר הודעה, אתייחס גם אני. קודם כל אני מוכרחה להתפעל הן מהחריצות, הן מעומק הידיעות והן מרבגוניות המקורות שלך. אבל מה שניסו להסביר לך, (ולכן לא אתייחס בדיוק לנקודות שהעלת), הוא שהאבחנה שלך בין עיקר לתפל שונה מאשר של רוב החברים האחרים כאן. לך נראים הערכים על פרינססה והעיתון כשווי ערך לערכים על כפר בתיה ועל משק ילדים מוצא. ואילו לרוב הכותבים האחרים זה ההבדל בין ביטאון שהם לא מכירים או ציפור אחת בודדת לבין ערך משמעותי בעיניהם. שים לב שכשהיה ויכוח על הערך משפחת ונטורה קמו ויקיפדים רבים להגנת הערך, ואלו בפרינססה לא. כי פרינצסה משולה בעיני חלק גדול מהנוכחים לערכים שנמחקו על האישה הזקנה ביותר בעולם, או האיש הגבוה ביותר בעולם. חנה ק. 18:50, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::: דווקא על רוברט וודלו יש ערך, וגם על ז'אן לואיז קלמנט. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • י' בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 19:12, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) : זה בדיוק מה שמפריע לי שלא הצלחתי לשכנע: " כי פרינצסה משולה בעיני חלק גדול מהנוכחים לערכים שנמחקו על האישה הזקנה ביותר בעולם, או האיש הגבוה ביותר בעולם." ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:40, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) תעודת בגרות רק בסוף השבוע יהיה לי זמן לזה חנה ק. 18:45, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) דניאל תהיה חזק, ואל תתייאש. אני ואתה התחלנו לכתוב כאן כמעט באותו הזמן כך שהאמן לי שזו לא משימה בלתי אפשרית להסתדר כאן. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • ט' בשבט ה'תשס"ח 20:42:03 : תודה. אשתדל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:42, 16 בינואר 2008 (IST) אתמולים דניאל, שם הספר "אתמולים" ולא "אתחולים". העברתי ואתקן גם בגוף הערך. שנילי • שיחה 07:52, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) : וראה גם תמונה:איתחולים.jpg. העלה אותה שוב כמו שצריך. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • י' בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 08:40, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) :תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:41, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) העתקה אין להעתיק מידע בוויקיפדיה, גם אם זה נעשה באופן פנימי, בלי לתת קרדיט. על זה מושתת הרישיון שלנו. העתקת את הערך על הפיגוע ועכשיו נראה שלכאורה אתה כתבת את כל הטקסט הזה, ולא כך הדבר. אם אתה חושב שמישהו ימחק את הערך לפני שתספיק להעביר אותו לדף משנה, פשוט בקש בדף ההצבעה ממפעיל מערכת להעביר את הדף לדף משנה שלך ורק אז למחוק את ההפניה שנוצרת בעקבות ההעברה. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 15:22, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) :: אני מעביר את הבקשה. נקוה שיתבצע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:24, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::נראה שהמשתמש ברי"א גם רוצה להעביר את הערך לארגז חול, והוא עשה זאת לפניך. לפיכך ביקשתי שהדף יועבר למרחב המשתמש שלו. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 15:30, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) : גם אני מבקש. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:31, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::לכאורה דניאל, הבקשה הזו נראית קנטרנית. "הערך" הרי נשמר כבר בארגז חול הנגיש לכל. אתה יכול ליצור אליו קישור פנימי ולגשת לשם בכל עת שתחפוץ. כמובן שאשמח לשמוע שקיימת סיבה רצינית לכך שאתה חושב שצריך שני ארגזי חול עם אותו הערך.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 15:42, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::: לא תאמין. לא חשבתי על הרעיון. פשוט ביצת קולומבוס. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:25, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) הרב פתחיה מנקין כל הכבוד! ברי"א • שיחה • י"א בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 22:46, 17 בינואר 2008 (IST) :שאלה: מעבר להיותו רב של כמה עיירות ובעיקר "אבא של", מה חשיבותו בהקשר הויקיפדי של ויקיפדיה:עקרונות וקווים מנחים ליצירת ערכי אישים/רבנים? אם תאמר שיש לו הסכמה מהרב קוק, זה לא מספיק, ועיין בספר הנכבד "הסכמות הראי"ה" (שבו יש רק חלק מההסכמות). אנא הבהר בפיסקת הפתיחה את חשיבותו על מנת שגם אני אבין. תודה, ‏DGtal‏ 00:52, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) : בפתיח כתוב: "מחבר ספרים בהלכה ובאגדה". ולהלן הפירוט: # חיבור הספר "כרם פתחיה". אשר זכה לקבל הסכמה מהרב אברהם יצחק הכהן קוק, רבה של ארץ ישראל אשר הגדיר את הספר: "ויחשב בין הספרים המצויינים רבי ערך שהתחברו בדורינו". #חיבר את הספר: "פרדס פתחיה" על פרשיות השבוע, # "דעת רש"י" ובו הערות המתיחסות לפירוש רש"י #"דבר המלך" על הרמב"ם. # אורחות פתחיה - חדושי אורח חיים ונחלת אבות - פירוש על פרקי אבות. פורסמו לאחר מותו. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:32, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) :: הועתק לערך פתחיה מנקין‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:34, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) צפת ביום ג' אזדמן לצפת. אנא הזכר לי מה רצית שאצלם שם, ולמען איזה ערך. אלמוג*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 06:27, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) : על האתר הזה אין תמונה המצודה הצלבנית. נדמה לי שבקצה הדרומי שלה יש נוף הכולל את העיר ואת הנוף עד ים כנרת. שיהיה לך יום יפה.זהירות בדרכים. שבת שלום. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:03, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) הייתי במצודת צפת. היה שם גשם זלעפות ורוח איומה. זאת התמונה היחידה שאיך שהוא יצאה סבירה. עכשיו אתה חייב לכתוב את הערך... אלמוג*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 15:16, 22 בינואר 2008 (IST) שלחתי מייל. ברי"א • שיחה • י"א בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 11:48, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) חברי הוועד הלאומי שלום דניאל, חשבתי שתמצא עניין ברשימת הרכב הוועד. ‏Wierzba‏ 18:26, 18 בינואר 2008 (IST) :אכן היה חבר. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:06, 21 בינואר 2008 (IST) הפיגוע בנחל תלם הערך לא עומד להימחק. נוי 12:47, 19 בינואר 2008 (IST) סרדיניה שבוע טוב. ביקשתי ממך כבר כמה פעמים לא להקדיש חלקים נרחבים מעריכם להשערות של אנשים שונים שהועלו לפני יומיים בעיתונות, אבל שוב עשית את זה עם ההשערה הבלתי מבוססת בנוגע לשם סיסרא שהופיעה במקור ראשון. בבקשה תסיר את זה. ‏pacman - שיחה 19:01, 19 בינואר 2008 (IST) : מקור ההשערה הוא אדם זרטל בספרו סקר הרי מנשה. אם הייחוס אינו מדוייק, אסיר את הפרק. אחפש את הספר בשבוע הקרוב. תודה על ההתייעצות. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:06, 19 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::הועתק לדף שיחה סרדיניה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:08, 19 בינואר 2008 (IST) שלט_זכרון_בתחנת_הרכבת_לנספי_השוא.jpg שלום, במסגרת הטיפול בתמונות בעייתיות במיזם התמונות אותרה התמונה הנ"ל. רישיונה של התמונה אינו תקין ואינו עומד בהנחיות החדשות המופיעות בדף העלאת קובץ לשרת ובדפי העזרה בנושא תמונות. אנא פעל על פי ה'הנחיות בדף זה', אחרת התמונה עלולה להימחק בעשרת הימים הקרובים. בהמשך לפנייה זו אני לרשותך לשם מתן מידע ועזרה. לחלופין, ניתן ואף רצוי לפנות לדלפק הייעוץ שכן שם יש סיכוי טוב יותר לקבל תשובה מהירה יותר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 22:52, 21 בינואר 2008 (IST) : לא הבנתי בדיוק מה שכתוב. הצילום נעשה על ידי בשנת 2007 בתחנת הרכבת בטורינו ליד הרציף בו נשלחו יהודי העיר למחנות ההשמדה. השלט עשוי משיש ומוצב במקום ציבורי. לא כתוב עליו מי יצר אותו, אם זו השאלה ? ספק אם ימצא. אגב, בתחנת הרכבת לא ידעו על הימצאות השלט. רק במזנון של עובדי הרכבת נגשתי לאדם מבוגר בגילי, סיפרתי לו כי שמעתי על שלט כזה, והוא הוליך אותי לשלט, - הנמצא במקום לא בולט ולא ידוע בתחנת הרכבת - בטורינו כבר שכחו ממנו. אם כי לרגליו מצאתי שריד לזר פרחים שמישהו מהשלטונות שם. אך העוברים ושבים וגם בהנהלת התחנה לא ידעו על קיומו. אם יימחק מכאן, באמת כבר לא יהיה לו זכרון. רישיון - רשום מה שאתה הרוצה. תודה על ההתיעצות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:04, 21 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::דניאל, היכנס לעריכת תמונה ומול "אישורים והיתרים" הוסף תבנית:ייחוס ובא שלום על ישראל.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 10:04, 23 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::דניאל, פעל נא על-פי הנחייתו של GB. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 19:09, 23 בינואר 2008 (IST). :: תבדוק האם עשיתי נכון. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:22, 23 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::בערך, מספקי שתוסיף . תוקן, תודה. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 19:54, 23 בינואר 2008 (IST). הפתעה! מגיעה לך מתנה לכבוד ט"ו בשבט. ברי"א • שיחה • ט"ז בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 20:25, 22 בינואר 2008 (IST) : תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:17, 22 בינואר 2008 (IST) סקר הר מנשה דניאל, תודה על פנייתך אלי בנדון. אנא ראה הודעתי בשיחה:סקר הר מנשה. ודאי תגיב שם באריכות. לאור ניסיוני המר עם סגנון הויכוח שלך בויקיפדיה:רשימת מועמדים למחיקה/:צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה ולאור העובדה כי באופן עקרוני אני משתדל שלא להעלות ערכים על המסלול העלול להוביל למחיקה, לא אעשה בעניין זה דבר נוסף. אולם, אשמח מאד אם מישהו ירים את הכפפה ויקיים דיון נוקב בחשיבותו של הערך הזה. בצער אני מסיק כי אחת משתיים. או שאתה פועל כאן למען קידום אג'נדה שהאנציקלופדיה היא רק כלי למטרתה, או שהבנתך באשר למהותה של אנציקלופדיה זרה לי להחריד. בכל מקרה חבל.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 13:23, 23 בינואר 2008 (IST) : אני מוכן להצהיר שאני כותב רק בתחומים שיש לי בהם ידע ועניין. לכן, כתבתי על יהדות איטליה ופחות על איטליה, על היהדות ולא על ... על ארץ ישראל ולא על .... על ארכאולוגיים מסורים לתפקידם, הסוקרים 3,000 ק"מ ברגל (חלק על קבים), ברכב ומצילומי אויר. נושמים את התנ"ך. מסבירים למה לא בנינו את מדינת ישראל באוגנדה. מעריץ את הבריטים על פעלם לכיבוש ארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה, מתגאה בפעולות הבריגדה היהודית להצלת שארית השואה ועוד. זו ה" אג'נדה" שלי. אני לא מהאו"ם, לא מאונסקו ולא מ... עכשיו ברור לך. הלכתי בעקבות זרטל בהרי השומרון, האזנתי לו, שמעתי אותו בהרצאות רבות, קראתי חלק מספריו. הוא ראוי לכל הכבוד. אגב, מילה אחת על פוליטיקה, לא שמעתי ממנו ! לילה טוב. לערך חזור מחר ואשיב על כל שאלה שתהיה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:18, 23 בינואר 2008 (IST) ראה נא את השאלות לגבי שיקום מגדל פיזה כאן. מדובר בתוספות שאתה הכנסת בזמנו. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:02, 24 בינואר 2008 (IST) : מוזר שמשתמש נכנס לערך, שואל שאלות ולפיהן הוא לא עבר על החומר הקיים. הרי כך ניתן להציק לכל אחד. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:24, 24 בינואר 2008 (IST) יער ריחן כל הכבוד על הערך. בסוף הערך יש משפט לא גמור. מוטי 23:28, 24 בינואר 2008 (IST) : תודה. אני כבר מתקן. 23:31, 24 בינואר 2008 (IST) שלמה זלמן מן-ההר לשירותך כמה קטגוריות קצת עלומות: קטגוריה:יקיר ירושלים, קטגוריה:רבני שכונות בירושלים, קטגוריה:שבויי צה"ל. אם תצליח למצוא את "בהר ייראה", שכנראה נכתב ע"י אחד מאבות אבותיו (ברגמן=מן ההר?) והוהדר על ידי הרב מכת"י, זה יכול להיות נדבך מעניין. בהצלחה, ‏DGtal‏ 09:20, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) : כמה קטגוריות אפשר להציב בערך אחד ? יצרתי קשר עם בתו. הספר הזה נמצא ברשימה. אמשיך לבדוק. תןדה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:33, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::אפשר להציב את כל הקטגוריות הרלוונטיות (לפרס למשל יש כ-20). כמובן שאם יש קטגוריית משנה, לא צריך להוסיף את הקטגוריה שמעליה. בהצלחה, ‏DGtal‏ 09:50, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::: אנא בדוק בערך, אם תמצא קטגוריה מיותרת הורד אותה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:57, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::::בוצע (קט' אחת הורדה). ועצה אחרונה לסיום: עדיף ליצור ערכים אחד אחד ולא ליצור כמה שהם בו זמנית "בעבודה", אצל רוב האנשים (לא בהכרח במקרה שלך) זה מפחית את היעילות של הכתיבה. ‏DGtal‏ 10:01, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) : ככלל אתה צודק. אבל לעיתים אני ממתין לחומר כמו במקרה זה ואז אני עובר לערך אחר. ואם אני מוצא ערך אדום כמו יקיר ירושלים אני מנסה גם לסיים אותו, אם כי במקרה האחרון אני שלחתי מייל לבדוק מהו מספר מקבלי העיטורים עד היום ולכן גם הוא יישאר בעבודה. אשר לערך ראובן לרר חיכיתי לחומר שכבר קבלתי ותבנית בעבודה עומדת לרדת במשך היום. מכל מקום תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:13, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) דניאל, תודה רבה על ה"יישר כח". עניתי על דבריך בדף השיחה שלי. יישר כח לך. אני רק עברתי בין בתרי דבריך וסידרתי קצת. אגב, עדיין יש כמה כפילויות. כדאי לעבור עליהם. אני בקשר עם בתו (כנראה לא אותה בת שאתה בקשר איתה) ואמסור לה לעבור על הערך. תודה, ‏עמיחי 11:58, 29 בינואר 2008 (IST) רדיית דבש שלום דניאל, איננו נוהגים להשתמש בהא הידיעה בשמות ערכים אם אין הדבר מחוייב. לכן אנא העבר את רדיית הדבש לרדיית דבש ובקש אח"כ ממפעילים למחוק את ההפנייה. (לא עשיתי זאת בעצמי כדי לא להפריע לך בעריכה). בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 15:37, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) : יש לי עוד בעיה: רדייה, בשני יוד או אחד ? אחרי התשובה אעשה את כל השינוי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:41, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::שני יו"דים (בדקתי במילון). דניאל צבי • שיחה 15:43, כ' בשבט ה'תשס"ח (27.01.08) ::: גם המקורות אומרים כך - ראו דף שיחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:46, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::: הערך עבר. טעימה טובה. אין כמו טעימת דבש בתום הרדייה, כאשר הידים והרגלים מלאות בעוקצים - זכרון מגיל 17 ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:47, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) :::::תודה, והמשך עבודה מתוקה גברת תרד • שיחה 15:56, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) : אם סיום הכתיבה, אבקש כי "תטעמי" את הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:58, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::בכיף, אנא עדכן בדף שיחתי כשתסיים. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 16:01, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) מזבח הר עיבל בזמנו התחלתי לכתוב את הערך כאן. מתחשק לך לסיים אותו? עמית 20:39, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) : מה שהיה לי לכתוב כתבתי בערך על הר עיבל. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:43, 27 בינואר 2008 (IST) ראובן לרר בקרתי בשבוע שעבר ב"נחלת ראובן". במקום יש כעת מרכז מבקרים לסיורים מודרכים. ביתו המקורי של ראובן לרר נהרס ולא נשאר ממנו דבר. מרכז המבקרים נמצא בבית אריזה ששופץ ובו תמונות של ראשוני המתיישבים וכלים שונים ששימשו לתעשיית הדבש. מנחלת ראובן המקורית נשאר רק בית הבאר שיש כוונה לשפצו אבל אין לו שום קשר עם ביתו של לרר שנהרס. חיכיתי עד שתגמור לסיים את הערך ושמתי בו 3 תמונות שצילמתי. בברכה Avi1111 21:45, 28 בינואר 2008 (IST) :יישר כח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:46, 28 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::כל הכבוד על הערך היפה. נינת-נינו של ראובן לרר היא קרובת משפחה שלנו ואני שמחה שלקחת עליך את המשימה, שהתכוונתי לבצע בעצמי אבל דחיתי מחוסר זמן.שלומית קדם 22:17, 28 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::: מאז שקראתי עליו בספרו של סמילנסקי - לפני ... - הוקסמתי מהאישיות. איכר בנשמה, בודד, בונה נחלה. אם יש לך עוד ידע, אולי תמונות מקוריות של נחלת ראובן - אנא הציבי אותן בערך. עשית לי נחת. תודה רבה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:20, 28 בינואר 2008 (IST) ראובן לרר ראה מה עשו לערך Avi1111 12:31, 29 בינואר 2008 (IST) :ראיתי. אין ברירה, ברגע ששמו תבנית טעון עריכה, מי שעולה עליו עושה לפי מיטב שיקולו. נקוה כי בסוף התוצאה תהיה סבירה. נחכה שיגמור את העריכה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:45, 29 בינואר 2008 (IST) סקר הר מנשה המשך עם העבודה הטובה! אל תיתן לטרולים למינהם להפריע לך! טוקיוני 09:42, 30 בינואר 2008 (IST) :תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:03, 30 בינואר 2008 (IST) נהניתי לקרוא את הערך! סקר הר מנשה - ממש מעניין! --Yoavd 07:27, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) :: דווקא טוב שעלה להצבעה... 7:25 זו תבוסה מוחצת ל"רעים". חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • כ"ד בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 07:33, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) ::: דני, המשך לכתוב ערכים. עבודתך חשובה איתן • שיחה 08:11, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) חמת גדר שים לב להערה שלי לגבי מעיין הבושם איתן • שיחה 08:12, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) : עניתי לך בדף הערך. אבדוק היום בספריה מקור נוסף. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:15, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) ואני מזכיר שוב - אם יש לך תמונה על תל קריות, חירבת אלקרייתין וכד - או שאתה יכול לבקש ממישהו שיעלה עבורנו תמונה כזאת איתן • שיחה 08:17, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) : רשמתי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:20, 31 בינואר 2008 (IST) תמונה:Wedding holand jews with brigade soldier.jpg האומנם תמונה זו חופשית? זה שהגוף שצילם אותה לא פעיל לא אומר שאין לו זכויות. הידרו 13:51, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : הגבתי בדף התמונה. תודה על ההתיעצות. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:21, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::דניאל, היית צריך להגיב בדף שיחת התמונה אם כבר. בכל מקרה, ממתי הספר? האם הילדים לא יכולים לתת לך את התמונה המקורית ובכך לפתור את סוגיית בעיית זכויות היוצרים? דורית 18:33, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: הגבתי בדף התמונה. ה"ילדים" דהיינו ה"ילדות" הן כבר סבתות. לצערי אפילו על הערך הן לא עברו - אם כי את התמונה ה"נכדים" בני 18 + הראו להן. . אני יכול לנסות, אולי יגלו במזווה את התמונות . עברו כבר 60 שנה לפחות ! ייתכן כי אפילו החתן והכלה לא יודעים שצולמו. כאשר ה"בנות" ראו התמונה בוקיפדיה הן לא האמינו למראה עיניהן. כך שיש לי ספק אם בכלל ברשותן תמונות. מה שעזר לי שהם לא הביעו ספקות בזיהוי. זה המצב. השאר להחלטתכם. ממתי הספר: לא ידוע לי. אם זה מה שיקבע את ההחלטה - אגש לספריה בשבוע הבא. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:44, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :::: אני מבין כי התמונה הוסרה. חבל על זמני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:45, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : מי שמחליט, מוציא לפועל ואחר כך שואל שאלה, יעדיף כי ימנע מכך. כך לא יחשוף את העדר הנימוס האלמנטרי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:54, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :: הועבר מדף התמונה, למען ההיסטוריה: החתן והכלה מוכרים לי אישית - תושבי קדומים לשעבר. בנותיהן שלושתם הרשו לי את השימוש בתמונה. זה מה שיש לי. זמן התמונה 1944 הספר יצא בהוצאת ספרים ספרים שאינה קיימת כנ"ל הארגון אם זה לא מספיק - אז תסיר את התמונה‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:55, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : אם הייתי "מוציאה לפועל" אזי שהייתי מוחקת את התמונה, ולא כך היה. הסרתי אותה מהערך עקב החשד לזכויות יוצרים. שנית, מי צילם? הזכויות הרי אינן שייכות לבנות אלא לצלם ושלישית, חשוב לדעת ממתי הספר. מאחר והתשובות לשאלות אלו לא נענו, ומאחר ואנו מקפידים על זכויות יוצרים, חבל שהתלונה על העדר נימוס אלמנטרי מופנת אליי כשהיה עליך מראש לבחון האם התמונה אכן יכולה להופיע בוויקיפדיה. שבוע טוב, דורית 21:29, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : אכן, ביצוע יעיל של העבודה. # הספר היה אצלי לפני שישה חודשים ! מה נזכרתם היום. # האם את סבורה שאפשר למצוא היום מי צילם את התמונה בהולנד המשוחררת - עם כל התוהו ובוהו שהיה שם בשנת 1944. הרי ה"בנות" של ה"כלה" לא ידעו מנין צצה התמונה - כלומר לזוג הנישא לא היה ידוע על הצילום. מחבר הספר נפטר. הגוף האחראי לספר לא קיים. ואת מחפשת מקור ? ממש מופלא ממני. איך הסבתא היהודיה הייתה אומרת: אם זה לא היה הנכד שלי הייתי צוחקת ! אם הבנת את הרמז העבה כפיל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:39, 2 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::אני מציעה לך לקרוא את שכתב דרור בנושא ולפעול בהתאם. אני גם מציעה לך לכבד אחרים שבאים איתך בדברים ולא ראויים ללעג שלך. דורית 15:58, 3 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: קראתי ואין כל קשר: # התמונה צולמה תחת שלטון צבאי בריטי-אמריקאי בהולנד. על זה יש לך תשובה ? # להערה: " תמיד יש "בעל זכויות" גם אם גוף הפסיק מפעולתו - נכסיו מתחלקים בין בעלי המניות או עוברים לרשות המדינה" - יש גם אפשרות שלישית: לא ידוע ולא ניתן להשיג מידע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:03, 3 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::::את המשך הדיון עליך לערוך בדף שיחתו. בברכה, דורית 16:31, 3 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::::: אני עובר לשם. חשבתי כי תרצי לעקוב ולהבא לפעול בהתאם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:48, 3 בפברואר 2008 (IST) חמת גדר שלום דניאל, הערך חמת גדר עתיד להופיע בקרוב כערך מומלץ בעמוד הראשי. ככותב הערך, אודה לך מאוד אם תכתוב תקציר קצר לערך שיסכם בצורה הטובה ביותר את הנאמר בו. את התקציר תוכל לכתוב בדף פורטל:ערכים מומלצים/ערכים/חמת גדר. את הפורמט שיש להשתמש בו תוכל לראות כאן ודוגמאות לתקצירים תוכל לראות פה. בברכה, דניאל ב. 01:05, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : ערכתי שני דפים. אחד צריך למחוק. אני משאיר לך להשלים את המלאכה. תודה על הליווי המעודד ועל הארגון הנאה של הנושא. בהצלחה. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 04:53, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::תודה, אמחק את המיותר. דניאל ב. 14:09, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: אני מבין כי התמונה יצא קטנה היות והטקסט שלי רב מדי. אנסה לצמצם. התמונה חשובה יותר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:13, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::::הגדלתי קצת את התמונה בלי לצמצם טקסט. דניאל ב. 14:17, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::::: גם זה וגם זה. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:25, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) תמונה:Snp Israel, Gush Halav R10370001.jpg למיטב הבנתי לא ניתן להשתמש בתמונה ללא רשיון, האם פעלת לפי ויקיפדיה:אישורים להעתקה? הידרו 18:58, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : תוכן המייל - המאשר שימוש - הועתק לדף התמונה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:00, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :: יש בעיה עם התמונה - יש שם סימן מים - צריך תמונה בלי סימן מים (ובדף התמונה הם גם דורשים קישור לאתר שלהם - מבלי זה אי אפשר להשתמש בתמונה). דרור 19:04, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: קבלתי תמונה ללא סימני מים. הקישור זה האתר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:06, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :::: היא כתבה לי שהכל בסדר עם הקישור. לפחות תגיד מילה טובה - לשם שינוי ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:08, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : הוספתי קישור גם לאתר . ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:12, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :: אני לא אגיד מילה טובה "לשם שינוי" - אני אגיד מה שאני חושב תמיד - אתה עושה עבודה טובה, גם בכתיבה, גם בחיפוש התמונות - וכל ההערות שלי נועדו רק להגן עליך מבחינה משפטית, כדי שתמשיך לעשות את עבודתך הטובה מבלי חשש מתביעה של הפרת זכויות יוצרים. דרור 19:16, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :::על סמך מה החלטת לשים את הרשיון בתמונה הזו, לא ראיתי זאת במכתב שפרסמת. (זה עלול לסבך אותך משפטית עם בעל התמונה...). הידרו 19:15, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :::: בקשתי פעם מאחד המפעילים נוסח שבו אוכל לבקש אישור מלא ומסודר מבעל תמונה. נתנו לי נוסח כזה שאני לא הייתי חותם עליו. מי שרוצה להיות יותר מדי בטוח בסוף אינו משיג דבר. אמר לי כבר צלם מקצועי שבקשתי ממנו תמונה: אם אתה לוקח תמונה אחת שפורסמה בציבור - ספר או אינטרנט וכ"ו, תוריד אותה לרזולוציה נמוכה (כדי שלט תהיה ראויה להדפסה) , תן קרדיט לצלם ואל תגזים במספר התמונות - אם תפעל כך הרי זה "שימוש הוגן" ואנא הפסק (הוא כתב לי) "לבלבל לי את המוחר עם GFDL וכדומה". לפעמים נדמה לי שאנחנו משני צידי המתרס. נטלתי תמונה אחת מתוך 45. שלחו לי תמונה ללא סימני מים. הם יודעים שזה עבור הויקיפדיה - מה עוד נחוץ ! שיכתבו בפירוש שזה GFDL ועוד אצטרך להסביר בדיוק. יסירו את התמונה ודי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:00, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::::: נזכרתי שמתי שימוש חופשי היות וקבלתי אישור מפורש. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:05, 4 בפברואר 2008 (IST) 20,000 מיל מתחת למים שים לב, ערכתי והגהתי את הערך. הסרתי ממנו קביעה שכתבת לגביה בהערת שוליים "אין לי מקור לכך - זו השערה". מעבר לכך שאין זה סגנון ראוי בכתיבת אנציקלופדיה (שערך בה איננו שיחה בין אחד הכותבים לקהל הקוראים), השערות אישיות הן מחקר מקורי וזה מה ויקיפדיה איננה. שים לב להימנע מכך. ‏odedee • שיחה 09:35, 5 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : תודה על הפניית תשומת הלב. לדעתי, הייתי מוצא אסמכתא בכתובים לאמור בקטע: "אלה אינם כל האספקטים המדעיים המוצגים בספר. די בהם כדי להבחין במגמת ז'ול ורן, הנחלת יסודות המדע לציבור בכלל ולבני הנוער בפרט. " אין לי מקור לכך - זו השערה". מפאת חוסר הזמן אז וגם היום כתבתי זאת. אולי תעביר את זה לדף שיחה ותוסיף שאם מישהו יימצא אסמתכתא בעתיד ניתן להחזיר את הקטע. יישר כח על ההתנהגות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:03, 5 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::אתה מוזמן לכתוב זאת בדף השיחה. אבל אין בערכים מקום להשערות של ויקיפדים - אנו כותבים עובדות, לא דעות. ‏odedee • שיחה 10:06, 5 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: מסכים לכל מילה. אבל ... ראיתה הסבר לעיל. אולי פעם אמצה במקרה את המקור. יש לי רעיון, אשלח את זה לבעל האתר העברי לזכרו של ז'ול ורן - אולי הוא ימצא מקור. שוב תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:15, 5 בפברואר 2008 (IST) כל הקטע יועתק לדף השיחה של הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:15, 5 בפברואר 2008 (IST) קבר רשב"י דני, יש בערך המון שגיאות כתיב. תעשה שם ויש קטן לפני שאתה מטפל בתמונות. אלמוג*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 07:24, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : תודה.אסיים עם התמונות ומייד אחזור. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 07:26, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) גירוש ספרד שלום, במאמץ רב ערכתי את הערך, והסרתי ממנו שלל "סימוכין" תמוהים שהיו כתובים בצורה חסרת פשר. לאחר ששמרתי את הגרסה התברר לי כי מדובר בתוספות שאתה ביצעת בו. אבקש שתקרא את ויקיפדיה:ביבליוגרפיה כדי לדעת כיצד להפנות לספר או למאמר. אם כתבת באופן דומה סימוכין בערכים אחרים, אבקש שתתקן גם אותם. אנצל הזדמנות זו כדי לחזור על מה שביקשתי ממך לא פעם: במקרים רבים (וערך זה הוא דוגמה לכך), פרטי הפרטים שאתה מוסיף לערכים פוגעים קשות בתוצאה, והופכים את הערך לבלתי קריא לחלוטין, בבחינת "כל המוסיף גורע". הקפד להבדיל בין עיקר וטפל. גם לא יזיק אם תקרא את הערך ששמרת, ותראה כמה שגיאות יש בטקסט שאתה שומר, ולאילו ערכים אתה מקשר בשוגג. אין כל פחיתות כבוד במעבר חוזר על הטקסט ותיקון שגיאות שהוספת. אך כאשר אתה פעם אחר פעם משאיר אחריך טקסט חובבני, לא בדוק ולא קריא, אין הדבר מוסיף לך כבוד. ‏odedee • שיחה 10:34, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : עודדי, לא עברתי על כל המחיקות, אך יש הסרות שכדאי לשקול את חשיבותן דוגמת אנוסים - "מקור השם : הוא נובע מהאמרה התלמודית (נדרים כ"ז ע"א)". פה יתאים מונחון, אבל אתה עלול להתעלף... . חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • ל' בשבט ה'תשס"ח • 10:49, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::דוגמה טובה: זהו מידע חיוני ועיקרי בערך אנוסים, אך טפל ופחות חיוני בערך גירוש ספרד. אף אם יוחלט שכדאי לציינו גם כאן, נדרש מקור לדברים: זה שהפסוק קיים לא אומר שהוא אכן מקור השם. ‏odedee • שיחה 10:54, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: בידי היה חומר רב בנושא המצוי בספרה של עליזה מיוחס ג'יניאו, יהודים, אנוסים, ו"נוצרים חדשים" בספרד, האוניברסיטה המשודרת, משרד הביטחון - הוצאה לאור, 1969. טעשיתי בו שימוש בערך. כמובן לא יכולתי להביא על שורה מרמראה מקום. די שקבלתי ממנה רשות שימוש. אם מחקת קטעים ממה חבל. אם מחקת גם קטעים שמצאתי בחיבור חיים ביינארט יציאת אנוסים מחצי האי האיברי במאות הט"ז- הי"ז -ראובן בונפיל, מריה מאיר מודנה, יוסף ב. סרמוניטה, דניאל קארפי , ג'ורג'ו רומאנו (עורכים), ספר זיכרון לשלמה אומברטו נכון, קובץ מחקרים לתולדות היהודים באיטליה, מוסד שלמה מאיר, מוסד רפאל קאנטוני, ירושלים, תשל"ח - עמודים 63-106 - חבל עוד מאוד כי הספר כבר לא יהיה ברשותי. יש לי את הספר "יצחק בער, תולדות היהודים בספרד הנוצרית, הוצאת עם עובד " שטרם עשיתי בו שימוש. אני לא מתכוון לעסוק עכשיו בערך. נדמה לי שאתה קצת ממהר בהסקת מסקנות. בערך אבן בטוטה שאלת 12 שאלות, עניתי על 10 - אפילו לא חשבת להחזיר את המחיקות. אני מציע לך לנהוג פחות בפסקנות ! קצת פחות יהירות לא יזיק לך. ואנא אל תפנה אלי שוב בסגנון מוכיח - כברתי כבר את הגיל לקבלת תוכחות ! הקטע יועבר לדף הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:05, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::::גיל, בין קטן או גדול, אינו מהווה שיקול בוויקיפדיה. אם אינך כותב משפטים או סימוכין כראוי - הם יוסרו. אם תכתוב אותם בצורה נורמלית - הם יישארו. אם לא תכתוב אותם - הם לא יחזרו מאליהם. עשה כמיטב הבנתך. ‏odedee • שיחה 11:10, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) בית הכנסת בדורה אירופוס בערך זה כתבת "בתקופת שלטון בית סלאוקוס, שבה התגלה בית הכנסת העתיק". בית הכנסת התגלה ב-1932 ולא בתקופת בית סלאוקוס. הוא גם לא נבנה בתקופת בית סלאוקוס, שכן זו הסתיימה הרבה לפני שנת 245, אז נבנה המבנה. אי לכך, הסרתי את המשפט. אם אתה מבין למה התכוונת, החזר זאת כך שלא תהיה סתירה בין הנתונים. בנוסף, העברתי את כל הפסקה לדורה אירופוס - שם מקומה, שכן אינה אומרת דבר או חצי דבר בעניין בית הכנסת שהוא, כזכור, נושא הערך. שוב: יש להבדיל בין עיקר וטפל, ולהוסיף את החומר במקום הנכון. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:32, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : אם בכוונתך להמשיך ולהקניט אותי במשפט כמו: "שוב: יש להבדיל בין עיקר וטפל, ולהוסיף את החומר במקום הנכון". אבקש שלא תפנה אלי. לכן, להערתך הנ"ל לא אתייחס כלל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:36, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::אין בכוונתי להקניט אותך, כי אם להדריך אותך לשים לב מה אתה כותב איפה. כתיבת חומר בערך לא מתאים יוצרת ערך בעייתי ומסורבל, שהקורא מקבל בו חומר שלא חיפש. בה בעת, אותו החומר חסר בערך אחר, והקורא אותו אינו מוצא את החומר שכן חיפש. לכתוב זה קל, אבל כדי לכתוב טוב דרוש קצת יותר מאמץ. אני מקווה שתעשה את המאמץ הזה, לטובת הקוראים. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:48, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::: כנ"ל. תלמד לכתוב בנימוס ואז אגיב לכל פנייה שלך. אם לא הבנת ביטויים כמו אלה לא נוהגים לכתוב לעמיתים לעבודה: "לשים לב מה אתה כותב" - "יוצרת ערך בעייתי ומסורבל" - וזה חוצפה ממדרגה ראשונה לכתוב : "לכתוב זה קל, אבל כדי לכתוב טוב דרוש קצת יותר מאמץ. אני מקווה שתעשה את המאמץ הזה. :::: ובנושא זה: "שהקורא מקבל בו חומר שלא חיפש. בה בעת, אותו החומר חסר בערך אחר, והקורא אותו אינו מוצא את החומר שכן חיפש" - תאמין לי אני מביןבזה לא פחות ממך. אני עסקתי במחקר לסוגיו עשרות בשנים. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:11, 6 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :::::אז דניאל עשה טעות תחבירית, לא נורא, זה יכול לקרות כולנו ולא מצדיק יחס שכזה. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • א' באדר א' ה'תשס"ח 22:11:01 בין ההר למדבר בארץ ישראל העברתי את החומר אל משתמש:Daniel Ventura/בין ההר למדבר בארץ ישראל. הצורך בערך כזה הוא מעורפל ביותר, ובמקום לסמן את הערך לשכתוב ולחשיבות העברתי אותו כדי שתוכל לסיים את העבודה עליו. ‏odedee • שיחה 02:38, 7 בפברואר 2008 (IST) שקע הבזלת של דלתון הוספתי תמונת לוויין וקואורדינטות. בדוק אם "צלפתי" טוב על המקום. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • א' באדר א' ה'תשס"ח • 03:47, 7 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : יישר כח - מצויין. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:49, 7 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :: ראה במפה הטופוגרפית. מסומן שיש בחלקו אגם. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • א' באדר א' ה'תשס"ח • ::: נדמה לי שזה מאגר מלאכותי, כנראה על בסיס השקע שהיה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 04:05, 7 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :::: תשים לב גם במפת PFP יש שריד לאגם birket el fiash ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 04:07, 7 בפברואר 2008 (IST) מעברות הירדן דני, יש לי פה הזמנת ערך... במסגרת הידעת? על שיבולת (אמצעי זיהוי) אנו מזכירים את בני אפרים שנטבחו על מעברות הירדן. יש כבר ערך מעברה (נקודת חצייה). התוכל לכתוב את הערך? תודה ואין כמוך. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • ב' באדר א' ה'תשס"ח • 10:31, 8 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : לצערי רק אחרי שובי מסרדיניה באפריל . אעסוק עתה רק בהשלמת הקיים ובאתרי סרדיניה רשמתי לביצוע. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:47, 8 בפברואר 2008 (IST) רשיון תמונה שבוע טוב דניאל, בתמונות הבאות תמונה:145444596.jpg תמונה:145444676.jpg תמונה:145444716.jpg, ישנם שני רשיונות סותרים, אנא בחר אחד והסר את השני. כל טוב, מתניה • שיחה 09:15, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) :בוצע. תודה. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:31, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) ::תודה רבה. מתניה • שיחה 11:32, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) יעקב שורר יעקב מתגורר בטבעון והוא פנסיונר כבר מספר שנים. לכן כל התארים הם בלשון עבר "היה מרצה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל במכללת בית-ברל ובסמינר אורנים" "היה מנהל.." גאלוס 14:45, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : יתוקן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:53, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) טיולי ישראל צפון דניאל היקר, אל תעלה תקציר של ספר הטיולים לוויקיפדיה. מי שמעונין יטרח לקנות את הספר. ראוי יותר להתרכז בחשיבותו וביחודו של הספר, אם אכן הוא כזה. שכן יש עשרות אם לא מאות מדריכי טיולים. כמו כן הקפד שלא להעתיק משפטים מתוך הספר כדי לשמור על זכויות היוצרים של בעל הזכויות. תודה. שנילי • שיחה 22:29, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) : נדמה לי שלא מדובר בתקציר. הובאו 4 דוגמאות המדגימות את מבנה הספר - אחת מכל אזור. על ידי עיון בערך של הספר אפשר לשקול האם כדאי לעיין או לקנות את הספר או לא. הערך הוא בן 2 עמודים - הספר היא בין 336 -זה רחוק מלהיות תקציר ! זה מדגם בלבד. הלוואי ואצליח לסקור את כל המדריכים. אם יש מקום בויקיפדיה לכל שחקני הכדור רגל, קריני רדיו ועוד מאות ערכים - נסה את הלשונית "ערך אקראי" ותראה מה הצטבר שם. משפטים בודדים ניתן לצטט ואני לא עושה יותר מזה. אני בדעה שיש חשיבות למידע בנושא ידיעת ארץ ישראל.תודה על הערות. למרות מה שכתבתי, אעבור על הערך, נראה מה ניתן להשמיט. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:36, 10 בפברואר 2008 (IST) maon there is too many mistakes,i think it is better to take it back or to put the sign-beavoda-. קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית